<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you have Black Butler, you have everything (Black Butler x Ghost) by British_Racing_Green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293563">If you have Black Butler, you have everything (Black Butler x Ghost)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green'>British_Racing_Green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weston College in the 21st Century (Series) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Current Events, Fan Club, Halloween, High School, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Manga &amp; Anime, Married Characters, Married Couple, Modern Era, Weston School Arc, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Work Contains Fandom Elements, ghost (swedish band) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost fan club at Weston College receives and update from its president.</p>
<p>May contain manga spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive &amp; Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive &amp; Real Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford &amp; Sieglinde Sullivan, Real Ciel Phantomhive &amp; Alois Trancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weston College in the 21st Century (Series) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you have Black Butler, you have everything (Black Butler x Ghost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own any of the rights to the ‘Black Butler’ franchise or the rock band ‘Ghost’ or ‘Ghost BC’ as they have also been known, or any other brand or product I mention.</p>
<p>This is a side story to my ‘Weston College in the 21st Century’ series. Think of this as an OVA to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bad news gentlemen.” Earl Phantomhive announced as he adjusted his blue face mask and entered the Weston College Prefects’ Room – the meeting place for the club he and his twin brother had founded.</p>
<p>Ciel, Alois, Luka, Edward, Cheslock, Soma, Clayton, Joanne, McMillan and Cole all looked at the club’s president with a concerned look in their house colour masked faces from their various socially distant tables and positions in other parts of the room.</p>
<p>“Do we have to find another room?” Edward asked.</p>
<p>“Are we being forced to disband?” Joanne feared.</p>
<p>“Did you finally realise I can wear any outfit better than you?” Alois asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“No, no and <em>no</em>.” the earl answered his cousin, friend and pain-in-the-arse frienemy respectively.</p>
<p>“Well come on brother mine. What’s the bad news?” Ciel asked holding out his hand impatiently.</p>
<p>Earl Phantomhive took a deep inhale of breath, closed his eyes (even though one was always hidden), and quickly exhaled.</p>
<p>“The new Ghost album <em>won’t</em> be coming out <em>this</em> winter. They’re going into the studio in January. Hopefully it will be finished by March but it won’t be released until <em>after</em> the summer. But even then it might not be released if they can’t tour it.”</p>
<p>The room was silent for a moment. Everybody in the Ghost fan club at the Weston Boy’s College had been rendered speechless by the bombshell that their president had just dropped.</p>
<p>“But, but I thought he said in an interview earlier the album was coming out <em>this</em> winter.” Soma lamented.</p>
<p>“Looks like a bad translation and people jumping the gun.” The earl sighed and brought the article up on his phone. “It’s here to read if anybody else wants to.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find it on our own phones.” Clayton said. “We need to keep our distance remember?”</p>
<p>“How could we forget?” Cheslock moaned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile, in the Weston Girl’s College Ghost fan club…</em>
</p>
<p>Elizabeth, Sieglinde and Stella were socially distanced on the library’s floor, each behind their own house’s mask.</p>
<p>“Well…I understand the delay. It’s been that sort of year.” Elizabeth bemoaned as she hugged her Cardinal Copia plushie.</p>
<p>Stella nodded in agreement and turned to Sieglinde.</p>
<p>“I wonder how the butlers are taking it?” she pondered.</p>
<p>“Yeah. They’re really big Ghost fans too.” Elizabeth said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile again, this time in Sebastian’s office during a Zoom call with Claude and Hannah…</em>
</p>
<p>“A potential year is no time for us really? With all that’s happening right now the time between now and then will just fly by.” Sebastian said, not sounding too bothered by the news.</p>
<p>“I hate to agree with you, but on this occasion you’re right.” Claude replied as Hannah rested her head on her husband’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I just hope our master handles the news well.” Hannah worried through biting a nail with nerves. Alois had struggled with lockdown earlier in the year, and the prospect of a new Ghost album was one of the few things that had kept him going.</p>
<p>
  <em>Back at the Weston Boy’s College Ghost club…</em>
</p>
<p>“Did I mention I bought tonnes of new merch from their website again?” Alois loudly declared to try and shift the conversation, meaning Hannah was worrying about nothing…for now.</p>
<p>“Like you are <em>ever</em> going to complete the Opus jigsaw puzzle.” Earl Phantomhive challenged.</p>
<p>“I bought the jigsaw, and I <em>will</em> finish it!” Alois firmly announced. “<em>You two</em> should get the twins t-shirt for the next gig we go to.” He added as he pointed at the Phantomhive twins to their slight annoyance.</p>
<p>“I’ll help big brother!” Luka said as he raised his hand.</p>
<p>“I want to get the lunchbox.” McMillan said as he scrolled through the band’s online store on his phone.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we all get the band’s face masks? You know, for meetings?” Cole said in Earl Phantomhive’s direction.</p>
<p>“That’s <em>actually</em> a good idea.” The earl said. “The sooner we kick Covid the sooner we can get this album. Now how’s about somebody put YouTube on so we can have a ritual?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you listen to Ghost’s songs you can easily fit some Black Butler characters, scenes and plot points to some of the lyrics. There’s no way the characters wouldn’t be fans of this band.</p>
<p>If you liked this please leave a review.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>